To validate that alteration in codon 215 of reverse transcriptase in plasma virus precedes the increase in circulating viral burden and the decline in CD4 count which have been observed in association with clinical failure on AZT. To determine whether alternative regimens of antiretroviral agents alter the course of unculating viral burden and CD4 changes when initiated on the basis of a mutation in codon 215.